Awkward
by SeekerLuna
Summary: Soundwave walks in on Starscream and Megatron being intimate. Megatron wants to reward his TIC, but the poor mech feels so awkward. What's a bot to do? Soundwave/Starscream/Megatron sticky sex! Don't like don't read TF: Prime


**Okay, I couldn't help it! This idea wormed it's way into my mind and slag it all, I couldn't get rid of it! Pit fragging glitches, evil plot bunnies don't know when to leave me alone! **

**I just thought it would be funny if Soundwave walked in on Starscream and Megatron and ended up somehow sleeping with them. Screamer and Megsy are quite persistant hehe.**

**Enjoy~ And drop me a review!**

* * *

><p>Soundwave was stunned. Under normal circumstances, the TIC would have brushed it off and wiped it from his memory banks but these were not normal circumstances, not at all. He'd been at the command bridge when he'd received the comm. requesting his presence in Megatron's private quarters. He should have known something was off right then.<p>

He was never invited to his lords private quarters.

So, throwing caution to the wind, Soundwave had honored the request and had made his way towards Megatron's quarters. He'd stopped right before the door, servo poised to knock, when he'd heard a distinct moan. Alarmed, Soundwave had typed in the override code for the door and stepped in.

Which brought him to where he was now.

Staring, stunned, at the forms on the berth.

Starscream was settled on Megatron's hips, servo's braced against the warlord's broad chest, wings tucked close to his frame in pleasure. His faceplates, which had previously been registering pure bliss, were now tinted and twisted into an expression of horror and embarrassment at being caught.

Megatron did not look the least bit annoyed, which surprised Soundwave, considering he'd just walked in on something obviously meant to be private. In fact, the great mech looked pleased, amused even as he locked optics with Soundwave's mask. His large servos, which had killed so many, rested on Starscream's slim hips, holding him down, stopping him from scrambling away in shame. He shifted, rolling his hips, dragging a low whine from the Seeker above him, and smirked when he saw Soundwave jerk.

For his part, Soundwave was honestly terrified. Was he going to be punished for interrupting?

"This is exactly what it looks like." Soundwave jumped and focused back on Megatron. It was no secret that Megatron shared his berth with Starscream, so why was he so surprised? He suspected any mech would be in for a surprise if they had walked in on their lord interfacing with their SIC.

Thinking it wise to speak up, Soundwave activated his vocal processors for the first time in what felt like a millennia.

"Soundwave: Sorry for interrupting." He bowed his head, trying to hide how much he was shaking as he did so. "Query: Should return later?"

"No, it is quite alright, Soundwave." Megatron leered at him, smirking as he looked over his TIC. Starscream saw the look and grinned as well. "In fact, you arrived at a good time."

"Megatron: Does not mind that I have walked in on... private matters?" Soundwave tilted his helm to the side then.

"I was hoping you would," He hummed.

"What?" A question mark appeared on his screen this time. Megatron lifted Starscream up and off of him, ignoring the displeased whine that emitted from the Seeker when he did so. Soundwave kept his hidden optics locked on his lords face, though it was hard to do so when the mech stood up and started towards him.

"You've been exceedingly loyal to me for so many years, Soundwave," A clawed servo came up and traced along a ridge of his mask. "Many of my men enjoy some time off, when I permit it, and yet, you are always working, striving to prove your worth." Soundwave stood as still as possible, listening intently to his master's words though his attention was being split as he picked up the faint moans that Starscream had started to emit. "I believe you deserve a reward."

"Reward?" Soundwave wasn't sure if he wanted this reward. He was just fine with with simple praises that his lord bestowed upon him from time to time, it was all that he was accustomed to. Why change now?

"Yes, Soundwave, a reward," The great mech cupped his chin, smirking. "I want you to remove your mask." The intelligence officer froze. He never removed his mask, it had been eons since he'd last done so.

"As you command." He reached up and started to undo the latches. Slowly, he removed the mask and turned his optics up to gaze at his masters face.

Megatron purred in approval when Soundwave revealed his face to him. He took in his features greedily, from his unique orange optics to the sharp contours of his face.

He was truly beautiful.

"Perfect," Megatron rumbled. The warlord grabbed his hips, watching with glee as Soundwave's exposed optics widened in surprise. He pulled the mech towards the berth and pushed him down so he sat beside Starscream, who was shamelessly pleasuring himself. Soundwave stared up at Megatron, mortified, and quickly weighed his choices. He could run and never say a word about this again or he could sit back and enjoy whatever it was that Megatron was going to do.

It came as a surprise to Megatron when Soundwave replaced his mask and bolted from the room.

"Nice going, Megatron," Starscream snarked. "You scared him off!"

"Mute it," He sneered back. "I must merely give him more time to consider my offer."

"Our offer, you mean," Starscream sniffed. Megatron gave his lover a look and pinned him down. The Seeker grinned up at him and wiggled eagerly, glad he was finally getting attention again.

"We must find a different means of approaching Soundwave," Megatron rumbled. "We shall work on it after we have finished here." He dipped his helm down and kissed his lover.

-X-X-X-

Days had passed since the incident, as Soundwave now labeled it, and to his immense relief, both Megatron and Starscream left him alone about it. He thought they'd both given up on him but he knew it would take more than his avoiding them for them to give up. He knew from experience that both were very persistent.

"I've been ordered to relieve you for the night, sir." Soundwave looked up at the Vehicon, studying him for a moment before he nodded and stood from his chair.

"Soundwave, just the mech I was looking for." The spy stiffened and looked up to see Starscream. He was smirking, which Soundwave knew meant trouble, and his wings were quivering. "Care to join me for energon?" He shook his head and moved to step around the Seeker but Starscream was having none of it. He grabbed Soundwave's shoulder and squeezed just hard enough to show that it wasn't a simple request that he could decline.

Now, Soundwave could have easily thrown the Seeker off and gotten away but he thought better of such actions and merely allowed himself to be led away. Harming Starscream could have had major repercussions which he was not willing to deal with.

Soundwave followed the slim jet to his private quarters and entered cautiously, scanning for signs of any other Cybertronians who may have been hiding.

"Relax, it's just us," Starscream assured. Soundwave nodded and moved further into the room, noting with some amusement how clean and tidy it was. He always knew Starscream was a neat freak. "Why don't you remove your mask so we can enjoy some energon?" Soundwave looked up to see Starscream holding out a cube of very tempting energon. He took the cube and looked at it warily before he looked at at Starscream. "It isn't poisoned," He rolled his optics. "Just regular energon."

The spy nodded and slowly removed his mask, setting it aside on a desk before he sat down across from the Seeker.

Starscream stared at the silent mech, smiling at his exposed features. He had to admit that Soundwave was quite an attractive mech. He would quite willingly share a berth with his fellow officer, he had Megatron's permission after all, so who was he to pass up the opportunity?

"Query: You are not upset about my interrupting you before?" Starscream looked up at the spy and smiled at his flustered expression.

"Not really, no," He shrugged. "We called you to his quarters for a reason, Soundwave. You haven't been with a mech in eons and everyone on board can tell how tense you are." The spy ducked his helm and sipped the energon, embarrassed. "It really was meant to be a reward for you. I suggested it." This surprised the TIC.

"Starscream: Would willingly allow Megatron to interface with another mech?" He was shocked when the Seeker nodded.

"As long as I was apart of the action of course," This had the mech blushing a bit. "I know you've always wondered what it was like to interface with a Seeker," Starscream purred. "You'll find no other as willing as myself within the Decepticon ranks." His wings fluttered in invitation then. Soundwave downed the rest of his energon and set it aside before he cautiously approached the berth that Starscream was sitting on.

Starscream set his own cube aside and reached up, cupping the back of Soundwave's helm before he drew the other mech into a kiss. The intelligence officer felt quite awkward kissing his master's lover and quickly drew back, looking at the Seeker with unsure optics. Starscream, with an impatient whine, tugged Soundwave down so he was towering over the Seeker.

"Don't tell me you'd willingly ignore a mech in need?" Starscream purred, tracing his servos over the TIC's frame, crimson optics dancing with delight.

"Negative." Soundwave answered. Apparently satisfied with his answer, Starscream leaned up and captured his lips in a needy kiss. The taller mech let it happen, the awkward feeling slowly fading as he gave in to what Starscream was offering. Groping blindly, Soundwave grasped Starscream's hips and pulled him closer, pressing their pelvic plating together. The Seeker mewled and arched up, servos grasping at Soundwave's shoulders in an almost desperate manner.

"Want it. Now." Starscream grunted as Soundwave licked and nibbled along his throat. He heard a click and eagerly opened his own panel, spreading his legs so the taller mech could settle between his thighs. Just as Soundwave was about to enter him, the door hissed open and admitted Megatron, who arched an optic ridge at the sight he was met with.

Soundwave stopped cold when he jerked his head up to see who had entered the room. He let out a squawk of terror and quickly scrambled off the berth, retracting his spike back into its housing as he did so. He grabbed his mask and put it on before he hurried from the room.

"Couldn't you have waited?" Starscream snapped, irritated.

"You failed to inform me that you were bringing him here so early," Megatron growled at his lover. "How was I to know he was here?" Starscream glared at him defiantly. "Regardless, it is my turn now. I will not fail, Soundwave will get his... reward." Starscream grinned at this.

"Oh mighty Megatron, would you care to see to my little problem first?" Starscream purred softly, splaying his body out for the larger mech. Megatron groaned and soon claimed the Seeker's mouth with his own as he ravished his body.

-X-X-X-

A few days had passed since then and things had returned to normal... at least somewhat. Soundwave made a point of avoiding both Megatron and Starscream as much as possible, only remaining in contact with them when they had a meeting. Even then, he tried to ensure the meeting went as fast as possible so he could get away from them.

It was completely uncharacteristic of him, he knew, but he couldn't help it. He felt so utterly awkward around them!

"Soundwave." The intelligence officer slowly turned around, tilting his helm back to look up at Megatron. "Walk with me." He turned, hands clasped back behind his back as he left the command bridge. Soundwave had no choice but to follow, though he hung back as far as possible. "You've been avoiding me, Soundwave."

"Soundwave: Does not deny," He responded softly.

"Why?" The warlord turned around, gazing down at him. He saw the telltale signs that Soundwave was attempting to find a sound clip and quickly stopped him. "I do not want your recorded excuses. I know you are not a virgin, Soundwave, so that cannot be the reason why."

"Answer: I do not wish to intrude upon your relationship with Starscream." He knew it sounded weak but it was the truth.

"Starscream is the one who suggested this whole thing," Soundwave was well aware of this. The Seeker had informed him of it the last time they'd been alone. "I was never adverse to the idea, I was actually quite intrigued by it. I have often wondered what you would be like in the berth." The great mech reached out and touched the tip of a clawed digit to the middle of Soundwave's chest plates. Megatron noticed that Laserbeak was gone and vaguely wondered where the symbiont was. "Just think of it as a reward, Soundwave."

"Soundwave: Content with mere praises." Soundwave dare not move when he felt Megatron's finger tracing along his transformation seams.

"Oh, but I insist," Megatron grinned at him. Soundwave cursed his body when he felt his internal systems begin to heat up. The communications mech let out a low keen and allowed himself to be pulled along to his master's quarters. He removed his mask when Megatron requested it and nearly jumped back when the warlord bestowed a rough kiss upon his lip components.

"Getting him warmed up for me?" Soundwave was suddenly very aware of Starscream's lithe form pressed along the length of his back. He felt the nimble digits begin to poke and prod along his frame, finding the sensitive areas with an almost unnatural ease.

"I believe this would be far more enjoyable if we were to move to the berth." Megatron rumbled, pulling back from his TIC's mouth to speak and look over at his lover. Starscream nodded and suddenly, Soundwave found himself at the sweet mercies of both mechs.

Soundwave moaned shamelessly for them as deft fingers found his most sensitive places and exploited them to gain the advantage. The TIC did not lay idle though, no, he allowed his own servos to begin their own explorations of the two mech's. He was eager to feel, touch, Primus, even taste, them given the chance.

"You will look so good between us," Starscream purred.

"Query: Who will be where?" Megatron didn't pause as he responded to his spy's question.

"You will have the honor and pleasure of taking Starscream," He rumbled out. "While I claim you."

Soundwave froze.

Oh.

_Oh._

Oh dear sweet merciful Primus above!

Megatron meant to... Sweet Primus... a three way?

"Have you ever experienced such a thing?" Starscream was quite obviously amused by whatever expression Soundwave now wore.

"Negative." He was not ashamed to admit this in the least. He'd always wanted to try it. Though he was reluctant and embarrassed to admit that he'd always fantasized about doing just such a thing with the two mech's currently pinning him down.

Soundwave couldn't help but wonder just how many mechs had been lucky enough – no, lucky was not the correct word – he wondered how many others had been deemed _worthy _enough to be a berth partner for Megatron and Starscream.

An impatient moan next to his left audio brought him out of his reverie and he let out a startled gasp when he felt Megatron jam his finger tips underneath his hip plating.

They were suddenly shifting, Soundwave realized, as he was slowly moved and positioned so that he was kneeling over Starscream's ready and waiting frame. He could feel Megatron dancing his servos along his spinal struts and shuddered as he leaned down to give attention to the waiting Seeker.

"Play with his wings." Megatron instructed as he ground his pelvic plating against Soundwave's pert aft. The larger mech easily slipped one arm around Soundwave's middle, helping him to support himself as he moved one servo to do as he was told.

His actions were reward with low keens and moans of great pleasure from the Seeker.

Note to self: Seeker wings are incredibly sensitive.

Soundwave knew he shouldn't have been surprised by the reactions, but he was nonetheless. He knew from his extensive research regarding the Seeker race that their wings were filled with an above average amount of sensors and nodes, giving them the ability to sense a great many things that ground mechs could not. Wings and doorwings were meant to be helpful in battle, relaying changes in the air current to their processors and to pick up subtle shifts in the climate even.

Wings were also used to tempt potential berth mates into the berth.

Soundwave was certain he would be addicted to the SIC's wings after this and knew he would have a hard time not touching them. He could only hope that after this experience that Megatron and Starscream would bring him back to their berth more often.

Starscream, writhing beneath Soundwave's hesitant touches, took matters into his own servos and arched up, rubbing his heated frame against Soundwave's to make the mech groan. The Seeker eagerly reached up and dug his claws beneath the other lithe frame, eliciting moans and gasps from the normally quiet and stoic 'Con.

"Soundwave: Not fond of teasing." The spy grunted, bucking his hips against Starscream when the Seeker intentionally tweaked a certain bundle of wires near his hips.

"Relax and enjoy this, Soundwave," Megatron chuckled against the back of his neck. The spy let out a low pitched whine at the feeling and pressed himself back against the larger mech. "Open that panel of yours, I want to see your pretty little port." A rough servo pressed against his overly hot panel and rubbed.

It opened without any further preamble.

Megatron groaned in approval and with practiced ease, teased a single digit along the clenching rim of the spy's port before inserting it into the awaiting heat.

"So deliciously tight," He purred. "How long has it been since you've had someone in your berth, Soundwave?" He pumped that one finger in and out slowly, enjoying the soft, keening whines that he emitted.

"Ah, t-too long, my Lord," He gasped out. Megatron added a second finger and scissored them, wanting to ensure his TIC was properly prepared for when he entered him.

"You have no precise answer for me?" Megatron nibbled along a few choice wires as he spoke. "Why, Soundwave, I do believe that this is a first for you."

The smaller mech only moaned in response.

Starscream urged Soundwave to extend his spike and looked down when he did so, purring his approval at the sight. Soundwave wasn't perhaps as big as Megatron but he wasn't horribly small either. He was among the few that could honestly consider themselves to be blessed by Primus and be well endowed, though not overly so.

Soundwave was suddenly overwhelmed by the heady scent of lubricant as Starscream retracted his own interface panel and spread his legs as far as he could. Megatron, having seen this, couldn't help but reach down and finger one of his lovers thruster heels, earning a squeal from the Seeker that had him snickering.

"Thrusters are almost as sensitive as wings." He informed his TIC, who nodded and stored the information away for later use. Megatron removed his fingers from within Soundwave's port and placed both servo's on his hips as he released his own spike.

"By the time Megatron is finished, you won't be able to remember anything other than our designations." Starscream purred as he and Soundwave kissed. Soundwave shook in anticipation and gasped when he felt the tip of Megatron's spike press against his port.

The spy grabbed Starscream's hips and lined himself up, taking a moment to collect himself before he pushed it. He was forced even deeper by Megatron when he thrust into Soundwave not even a nanoklik later.

All three remained still until they finally adjusted and found a rhythm that they were all comfortable with for the time being.

"How does he feel, Megatron?" Starscream's optics found Megatron's as he moved against Soundwave, who was spurned on by Megatron's own movements.

"Tight," He rumbled. "Like a virgin. Reminds me of a certain little Seeker and how he used to be."

And there was that awkward feeling again.

Soundwave's rhythm faltered though he quickly found it again as he moved in time with both mechs, mewing in pleasure as neglected sensors were stimulated for the first time in what felt like forever.

Starscream snarled for both mech's to move faster, claiming they were moving like a pair of younglings who were exploring interface for the first time.

This of course got a reaction from them both. Soundwave moved himself in and out of the Seeker with fast, shallow thrusts while Megatron rammed into him from behind. Moans and grunts of pleasure filled the room, with an occasional curse or cry of "Primus!" being uttered.

Soundwave found himself drawn to Starscream's wings again as he thrust into the Seeker faster and eagerly drew his servos along the length of the sensitive appendages. He had no need of holding himself up as Megatron was bearing down on him, pressing him tightly against Starscream as they moved, creating a delicious friction between them all.

"M-Megatron!" Soundwave gasped his name out as the warlord struck a particular bundle of sensors. The silver mech grinned in satisfaction and continued to strike that spot, enjoying the sounds that his TIC made as he did so.

"Oh yes, so good!" Starscream moaned, arching his body as much as he could against Soundwave.

Soundwave whined and gasped as he was forced to move faster and harder against the Seeker. He kissed the lithe jet and trembled as he teased along is wings, feeling like he was just on the brink of overload.

"Let go, Soundwave," Megatron nipped hard at the back of his neck. "Overload." The growl seemed to reverberate throughout his entire frame and just like that, Soundwave felt himself succumb to the pure bliss that was overload.

He let out a shriek as he went rigid against both mechs, his port clenching around the still thrusting spike as he himself thrust into Starscream wildly, spilling transfluid in him.

Starscream let out a loud cry as he followed Soundwave into overload. The feeling of Soundwave's hot transfluid and the sound of his lovers voice were simply too much for him.

Megatron, still thrusting into Soundwave's clenching port, watched the two overload and groaned. The sight of them overloading together was... there was no other way to describe it.

It was Pit fragging hot!

Megatron snarled as he reached his own peak, thrusting hard into Soundwave, spilling his transfluid into the willing port.

The three collapsed in an exhausted pile, though Soundwave made a point of wiggling out from between them so he wouldn't be crushed and in turn crush Starscream. Soundwave watched as Megatron and Starscream shared a few passionate kisses and forced himself to look away, feeling awkward once more.

"Well, Soundwave, did you enjoy your reward?" Megatron looked at his TIC, who seemed quite relaxed and completely satisfied.

"Affirmative." He responded.

"If you continue to preform well, you can expect more of this treatment in the future." Soundwave let out an inquisitive chirp, which got a chuckle from the other two mechs. "Rest now, Soundwave, we have much to do tomorrow." The three shifted and moved until they were all comfortably resting on the berth. Starscream and Soundwave were pressed up against Megatron's frame, with the warlord keeping a firm arm around them both, though it was mostly to ensure that Soundwave did not try to make a break for it.

The morning was certainly going to hold quite a few surprise for them all.

-X-X-X-

Soundwave still could not help but wonder how he'd gotten himself into this strange relationship with his master and Starscream. Rewards had somehow turned into weekly visits, which had in turn become nightly visits and now, all three were in a relationship.

"And all because Soundwave walked in on us," Starscream mused with a chuckle.

"Recommendation: Do not remind me." The spy scowled at the Seeker.

"All this time and you still feel awkward every time you walk in on Starscream and I," Megatron teased with a grin. Soundwave actually growled before he stalked off, grumbling under his breath.

"He'll be back later. He can't resist us." The two lovers shared a laugh. Oh, it was just too fun to tease their lover and they would never let him forget it either.


End file.
